


Heart to Heart

by autumntea



Series: Pre-story drabbles [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntea/pseuds/autumntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Ace and Luffy have a heart to heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as "It smelled like rain." Eventually going to be fleshed out into a story.

"Can I sleep with you?" Luffy asks, clearly exhausted and the verge of falling asleep right where he stood. Ace had noticed a small hint of what he thought might've been desperation and had scooped the teen up into his arms like he weighed nothing and that wasn't really far from the truth.

Lean arms wrapped around his neck in a way that Ace missed as he hauled the younger and surprisingly light teen to his room.

Both men don't bother to look for pajamas; instead, Ace helps Luffy shimmy out of his clothes and in nothing but his boxers, revealing all of the familiar scars that Ace hadn't seen in what felt like months, when in reality was days.

Ace couldn't blame himself for feeling that way however: time away from Luffy always seemed to go on forever and ever. Being away for three weeks felt like being away for a year and then some.

One of Ace's warm hands brush the large scar on Luffy's torso idly. ( _'My fault.'_  His sleepy thoughts whisper.)

Luffy giggles softly under Ace's soft touches, quickly dissipating any negative thoughts Ace could possibly get at a time like this.

Now wasn't a time for negativity, but for regaining something he felt he hadn't had in so long.

Another soft giggle - one that leaves butterflies in his stomach - erupts from Luffy as he places a soft kiss on Luffy's forehead before throwing the blanket over Luffy and backing up.

The younger watches sleepily as Ace strips out of his own shirt, his belt, and everything else until he's left in nothing but his boxer briefs. Meanwhile, Ace watches Luffy; it's almost unreal how small the seventeen year old looks buried in all those pillows and in the thick blanket.

Ace doesn't waste a second crawling in next to his most precious person. Nor does he waste time throwing an arm around the thin teen's waist to pull him closer.

The tingles that run through Ace's bones are unbelievably satisfying as skin meets.

Luffy sighs in sleep content, scooting as close as he can to Ace. He wraps his own arms around the muscular torso of the other and buries his nose into Ace's neck and inhales deeply.

Wearing his clothes while he was gone was nice, but it was nothing like the real deal in the flesh.

Luffy was sure there was nothing as great as Ace was.

His heart beats a faster when Ace chuckles, running a hand through Luffy's short black hair.

"I missed this." Luffy whispers into the dark room a second later. "I missed you."

Pressure against his head - Ace's lips. Tired or not, Luffy would love to feel those lips on his again.

"I know, Lu. I missed you too. It won't take as long next time."

_"That's what you said last time."_  Luffy wants to whisper, but he somehow keeps his words inside of him.

"I don't have to go in for another week, y'know. We can spend it all together." Ace whispers, rubbing small comforting circles into Luffy's back. It felt nice and was aiding Luffy fall asleep even more.

"I love you so much." Luffy mumbles, sleep firmly grabbing hold of him. "Never leave me."

Ace tilts his head up and gives him a soft kiss like he desired. "I'll try to stay here more. I love you more than anything else in the universe. Never forget that, okay Luffy?"

Luffy jerks his head once, hearing Ace's words and understanding, but being far too out of it to respond.

Ace chuckles once more and holds him close. "Good night, Luffy."

While it was a hectic day for both men, it ended better than either could have imagined.


End file.
